A Greater Terror
by Lady Ione Athene
Summary: What would happen if the Dark Lord Sauron felt left out? Morgoth created Orcs, Saruman perfected them and created Urukhai... But Sauron had only made wraiths of men. So let's find out! HaldirOC & LegolasOC.
1. A Dark Lord Defeated?

A Greater Terror

By the Lady Ione Athene

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, probably not mine. Don't recognize it, probably mine. You know the usual drill.

Rating: R for violence and later chapters

Setting:Post-RotK.

Description: What would happen if the Dark Lord Sauron felt left out? Morgoth created Orcs, Saruman perfected them and created Urukhai... But Sauron had only made wraiths of men. So let's find out! Haldir/OC & Legolas/OC.

AN:This story is the product of a curious question I asked myself one day. Let's see how it goes. /Holds her breath with her five muses/

88888

Ch. 1: A Dark Lord Defeated?

88888

What would happen if the Dark Lord Sauron felt left out? Morgoth created Orcs, Saruman perfected them and created Urukhai... But Sauron had only made wraiths of men. While the nine were indeed terrible, they were not a new creature merely shadows of what they once were. Sauron was jealous of the legacy of his predecessor. Even his puppet seemed to have outdone him! No, the Dark Lord would suffer no defeat! Thus Sauron sought to create a race more terrible than the Orc and more powerful than the Urukhai. But Sauron's worst perception was that his new creatures should be graceful and powerful enough to hide amongst the Elves and deceive the hearts of men. And so he set about capturing fair creatures. Captured Elves and Men were brought into his presence for this ghastly experiment. Thus it was that in the Age before his defeat, Sauron would unleash a terror unmatched and unrivalled by either of his competitors. But he would never have a chance to use these creatures in battle. Sauron eagerly awaited the birth of his first creations when the ring of power was destroyed. Yet in the gloom and the dark that hung about the shadowy land of Mordor, this terrible danger was not perceived. The scars of the land ran too deep. Thus it was that the creatures would not be found until the time of the Elves had ceased. They slept on biding their time to spring forth, but it came not for centuries even ages. When the land had quite forgotten the splendour of Numenor and the Elves that once graced its hills, the land was utterly reshaped. Eru knew that still a shadow lay in his creation. The Valar perceived its presence, but they also perceived that it could not be defeated by men alone. The halls of the deep were thrown up, and the seas took new shape. Valinor alone remained untouched as Arda took new form. The Halls of Mandos were emptied, and the Elves were given the opportunity to return to the new Arda or to remain in Valinor. Many of the Elves born in Valinor that had never known Arda before wished to seek out its promises. Many of those that had left the shores of Arda were to return only to the disappointment of a new and foreign land. Yet the creatures that had once been were also changed save the sacred eagles in their high places. It was said that Manwë had taken them to his high halls in Valinor to keep them safe from the changing world.

88888

Having become fast friends in Valinor, Haldir and Legolas decided to return to Arda to see what had become of the home they remembered. Where Legolas went, the stout-hearted Gimli followed. He alone of the old-world Dwarves had been gifted to come to the undying lands, and he alone of his race would not perish and return to the earth from whence they had come. Of the races remaining in Middle Earth, the Dwarves seemed the least changed. Rumoured to be loved of Aulë even as Manwë succoured the eagles, the Dwarves remained a stout and fierce breed keeping very much to themselves. They were a bit shorter and stubbier than had once been and Gimli was soon recognized to be a lord amongst them, but the old-world Dwarf was loyal to his friends also and refused the kingship that was offered to him. The remaining Urukhai that had plagued the remaining peoples of Middle Earth were harmless though perhaps a bit annoying little creatures that scurried from hole to hole in the forests. What many of the old-world came to miss was the merry hobbits. Frodo had not been ready to yet face Arda despite how different it may have become, and Sam the ever loyal remained by his side. Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond also returned to see the new lands. Yet many of the sages of the old-world would not return perceiving perhaps that there was yet evil that caused the reshaping of the world. Mithrandir, Celeborn, Galadriel, and many others who had seen the strife of the Third Age remained in Valinor.

But for all the changes, the new evil remained the same. Wholly departed from the children of Eru that they had once been, they no longer obeyed him. New creatures kept emerging. Men still remained in Arda though they no longer had any knowledge of Elves or felt any kinship with them. Men were a rough breed now seeking after the interests of their own kind. They remained in small settlements to the south near their ancestral homes. It was rumoured that they held sacred one lonely mountain circled by a ring of trees. Here it was said that the greatest king of ages past had been laid to rest. The circle of trees was all that remained of those the queen had haunted with her weeping. Even now if a wanderer came to these trees, the mournful wail of the queen would come to him and beg him to leave her husband to rest in peace. No man dared to set foot on the lonely mountain.

Haldir, Legolas, and Gimli stood even now before the legendary hill. They could hear the mournful cries on the wind.

"Are we not even now standing upon the remains of the white city?" Gimli asked gruffly. It often amazed his two faithful listeners at how he still managed to speak Quenya, the tongue of Valinor, with his characteristic Dwarven brashness.

"We are indeed," Haldir answered in rapt attention to the wind's call. "And yet I could swear by blessed Elbereth that I know the voice that calls to us on the wind."

"I have thought the same, my friend, though my ears sadly were less accustomed to it," Legolas agreed.

"Well, are we just going to stand here and look at the mountain?" their thoughts were interrupted by the dwarf's brusque voice.

Slowly and deliberately Legolas stepped forward passing through the circle of trees. The wind picked up and the melancholy wails increased in fervour. "Arwen Undomiel, sérë ëa meldelyë!" (Arwen Evenstar, peace it is thy friends!)

The wind ceased its mad course almost instantly, and the wailing cry stopped. "She recognizes us," Haldir realized. The three friends began the steady ascent up the mountain silently.

Presently Gimli commented on the changes of Arda. "Strange it is that this mountain stands alone from the range that once was while Erebor was laid bare to its foundations!" It had been to the dwarf's dismay to find his old home was no more. The new dwarves had dug into the new mountain ranges finding pockets of old Khazad-dum.

"Not a single place is as it was, friend Gimli. The ruins of Rivendell long since disappeared into mountains. Yea, I have not yet found a single Mallorn within which to make my home."

"Wanderers we have all become," Legolas affirmed with a sigh.

"Look!" Gimli cried suddenly. They had reached the crest of the mountain and before them stood a deep cave. "They say his children rest beside him," the dwarf whispered.

"Not his children…" the younger elf replied. They had been there when the king and his friends were laid to rest. Haldir lit a torch, and the trio entered the cave. They did not have to go far. Four forms greeted them lit up by the torch for the first time in ages. Three gilded coffins, which bore the likeness of their occupants, looked just as they had last seen them. Beside the larger coffin lay the remains of a woman. The three friends looked sadly upon them as grief overtook even the seasoned dwarf. Legolas moved towards the coffins touching each in turn though reverently leaving the woman's remains alone. "My friends!" he cried. So bitter was the separation of death between mortal and immortal friends. The bones of Arwen showed that in fact the Evenstar had faded ages past.

"Mayhap this is why Lord Elrond chose not to return," Haldir decided his voice weighted with sorrow. "How could he bear to return to Arda when the Evenstar would not be here to greet him?"

"Let us grieve no more for what was," Legolas proclaimed with resolution. "Arwen Undomiel chose her fate to follow her husband, and Eru has honoured them here in this new Arda. We take our leave of the dead." His two companions nodded and together they descended leaving their friends to their peace.


	2. Tears & Rumours

Disclaimer: Henceforth assume same disclaimer cause these things annoy me!

88888

Ch. 2: Tears and Rumours

88888

Crying! Those cursed children were crying! Their father should never have chosen an Elf to mate with! His mother had been human, and he did not bring shame upon the Iârsogagwaith like his miserable half-sisters with bursts of unsightly emotion! Their master would have been disgusted with them! Yet females of their race were rare and valuable property. That was probably the reason their father had chosen an Elf. If they could get a female Elf to survive long enough to give birth, their offspring were hardier than those sprung of humans. Technically he should be glad that the cursed female had not produced males that he would have to contend with for leadership of the Iârsogagwaith.

The male stared out into the darkness trying to shut out the girls' hysteria. Darkness was their only friend. When Sauron had drained their ancestors of any trace of humanity, their one weakness yet greatest strength emerged. Their eyes were solid white thus an onlooker would see no eyes. Their eyes were specially formed to see in the blackest night, but this left them extremely vulnerable during the day. Once they had awakened from the dark sleep, the Iârsogagwaith soon discovered they could disguise their eyes amongst men and Elves, but they still could not venture into direct sunlight.

Because they had been bred from mostly Elves, the Iârsogagwaith still spoke the Sindarin tongue and more importantly possessed Elven immortality, but they could also use the Black speech of their master. In fashioning this new creature, Sauron knew it would need to be able to pass as an Elf or human. Yet Sauron also captured Urukhai in order to give the Iârsogagwaith unnatural strength and endurance. The creature staring into the dark rubbed his chin in agitation. He needed to hunt!

From the back of the cave, two identical twin girls whimpered. In a fit of rage their father had beaten them again. They were by no means young and were in fact grown to maturity. Their father, Iârdhuin, would marry them off if he didn't fear they would bring shame to his house. The Iârsogagwaith were a harsh people since Sauron had not built into them any room for mercy or tenderness. Thus when his daughters did something like mend a fox's broken leg, the girls were beaten; and the fox was fed to them for supper.

Cuiliâreth, the elder of the two girls, sat with Noriâreth huddled in her arms. They were trying to suppress their tears rather than risk further angering Iârdhuin. As soon as Iârdhuin joined his son in the hunt, the two girls could relax.

"Why must Ada be so vicious, Cuil?" Noriâreth asked her sister angrily.

"You know why, Nori. If he appears weak even to our brother, his life is forfeit."

"Why must we live this way, Cuil? We should just run away!"

Cuiliâreth sighed. It was not the first time her younger sister had suggested running away. "And where would we go, Nori?" she reasoned. "We could not stay long amidst either Elves or humans without raising suspicions."

"I don't care if we have to fend for ourselves! I hate this life!"

"And your other option would be?" Nori was silent. "Exactly! Without the sustenance we need, we will fade. Our fate is to eat and have children."

Nori was obviously upset, but there was nothing she could do about it. Soon their father and brother returned licking their lips in a feral passion. The twins knew at a glance that both had succeeded in their hunt.

88888

Since Legolas was the only returning Elf of the old royal lines, he was soon pushed to take over the kingship of the Elves of Arda. He had initially refused, but the people were persistent. At last he relented to a lordship, which would oversee a council. The council included Elladan and Elrohir, Haldir, Gimli, and three new-world Elves. To Haldir fell the task of preparing and maintaining a fighting force. Gimli was absolutely essential in dealing with the dwarves, and Elrond's sons had inherited some of their father's sage wisdom. The three new-world Elves were present to balance the interests. Vëanerdil was the council's liaison to the tribes of men. Laureon was in chief of the Elven treasury, and Enyalimo was the historian of the council.

Legolas was content to live in the palace having been used to the Elven Halls of Mirkwood and latter his home with his father in Valinor, but Haldir found it impossible to live on the ground. In Valinor there had been ancestors of his beloved Mellyrn, but he had decided a sturdy tree in Legolas' private garden would have to do. After some labour and help from his friends, Haldir finally had a talan to call home. Old-world Elves simply shook their heads, and few other than Legolas himself dared climb up to talk to Haldir since they were both wood Elves.

Today the council had requested a meeting with Legolas in order to address strange rumours filtrating in from the realm of men. Since Vëanerdil was responsible for the trade and representation between Elves and various tribes of men, he was given the floor to address the council. "My lord Legolas, there have been strange reports from the South-eastern tribes of men. Some of the Southern outposts of the Deep Wood are starting to report similar occurrences."

"What is it?" Legolas queried casually. The entire council knew to keep things to the point for Legolas had little patience for idle chatter during meetings.

"For some time now the South-easterners have told us rumours of what they call the Brandthéod, which translates to 'Torch-Folk'. They are so named because they will not come out of their caves in the sunlight."

Haldir and Legolas both nodded. Haldir still recognised many of Arda's old tongues from his days as a scout of the Galadhrim. Legolas had been a prince in the old-world, and he was trained in the tongues of men. Both Elves recognised the Rohirric language used by the new-world men, but they were well aware that Vëanerdil explained for the benefit of those not familiar with the language.

Vëanerdil continued with his explanation slowly uncertain of what it could mean. "There were rumours that these night people would steal away men, women, or even children in the night. The next morning their victims would be found nude and dead in the wilderness. The manner of death was always mysterious for there were never any wounds on their bodies other than defensive ones. However, we passed it off as mere superstition. This phenomenon has been on a rise now. There is not a single unaffected tribe of men, and our borders to the south are beginning to experience similar problems. Yesterday a she-Elf missing for years was found in the woods by the éothain tribe. These night-people killed her fairly recent to her discovery because there was no decay of the body."

Haldir and Legolas both did some quick mental calculations. They knew the éothain lived very close to the borders of what had once been Mordor. "I thought we had seen the last of evil from that corner of Arda," Legolas sighed wearily.

"This may be the remaining evil that our elders perceived from Valinor," Elrohir commented. "Father said that Eru would not have reshaped Arda yet again unless there was still an evil that needed to be eradicated."

Legolas nodded. "Haldir, make sure the southern outposts are on full alert at night. We don't yet have the full facts, and I deem it difficult to make a proper decision without more of them." Haldir nodded. There was little else Legolas could do. "Form scouting parties to see about this new problem also. I don't want anyone taking chances with their lives, but we need information."

Again Haldir agreed, but he heard the hidden message in Legolas' commands. This was something Legolas wished to check out for himself. Few in the new Imladris knew how often Legolas still went on scouting missions. He had found a sympathetic spirit in Haldir since the wood Elf understood Legolas' aversion to being stuck in a palace. The council alone knew when the lord of the Elves left to investigate. Haldir always accompanied him, but Gimli usually remained to 'keep the infernal Elves in line'. Legolas and Haldir had spotted the direct relation between the distance to travel and the dwarf's willingness to travel. They allowed him his dignity in the matter since Legolas at least could recall the famed chase from Amon Hen to the plains of Rohan. The dwarf was there for them when he was needed. At dawn three days later the scouting party set out.

88888

Well, there you are. Second chapter! Kindly leave word on how I'm doing... :)


	3. Strangers in the Woods

88888

Ch. 3: Strangers in the Woods

88888

"I cannot believe they treat us this way!"

"Hush, Nori." The twins were out on a 'hunt' for their hunger had grown unbearable.

"Father is King of our people! You'd think we'd be pampered like princesses should be!"

"Nori, you'll scare the game away if you don't hush now!"

Noriâreth quieted as they came within sight of a deer. It was dusk and just barely time that they could venture out of the cave in the twilight. Cuiliâreth was preparing to attack when an arrow zipped from the trees and felled the deer before their eyes. The two sisters looked on in astonishment as two strange creatures dropped from the trees near the body of the deer. While the Iârsogagwaith were almost translucently pale with dark hair, these creatures had hair the colour of the sun and skin that had seen its rays.

"They killed it…" Cuiliâreth observed in a monotone voice. Noriâreth understood her meaning, but her gaze was fixed on the strange creatures.

"Are they not beautiful!" she gasped softly. "What are they?"

"They must be Elves," Cuil responded.

"Let's follow them. I want to see what they are like."

"Sister…"

"Oh, come on! We can always say we were hunting them!"

Cuil rolled her eyes but agreed with a nod. As the broader of the two elves threw the deer over his shoulder, the twins began to follow the two hunters from a distance.

88888

Legolas and Haldir picked up on the fact that they were being followed almost immediately. Silently through use of their eyes the two Elves ascertained that they both had heard. Using slight hand motions, Haldir communicated his plan to Legolas. Rounding an outcropping of rock they laid the deer down and took to the trees. Once the twins rounded the rocks, they were surprised to find the deer lying in the pathway. They edged closer looking every way for their quarry.

"Hautavanta ar áva rúma!" a commanding voice proclaimed above them. (Stop where you are and don't move!)

The two females did not understand for it had been commanded in Quenya. "Cuil, man tolti?" Nori whispered frantically searching the woods. Had they turned into spirits and inhabited the trees? (Cuil, what became of them?

"Quette Sindarin, Haldir," Legolas called to his companion. Haldir grinned in response. This was their first opportunity to speak their native language since landing in Valinor. All the Elves who had returned spoke the Valar's Quenya.

Haldir gladly switched to his first language. "Darennas, hiril." Both females froze where they were. "Mellon-nín a im iest isto man thel garle aphadmín." (Stay there, ladies. My friend and I wish to know what purpose you have to follow us.)

Cuiliâreth's face grew hard. "Men ú-dangweth gwaith men ú-cen!" (We do not answer people we cannot see! -henceforth assume that they are speaking in Sindarin-)

Haldir and Legolas nodded to each other. Simultaneously they dropped out of the trees on either side of the twins. The twins had both disguised their eyes before following the strangers. When Haldir and Legolas looked into them, orbs of emerald green stared back at them. This surprised the Elves since Elves almost always had blue eyes. "I ask again," Haldir stated softly. "Why were you following us?"

"You killed our deer," Noriâreth blurted out. "And we've never seen people like you before…" Cuil gave her a look that warned her to say nothing more.

Haldir arched an eyebrow glancing at Legolas. "I suggest you two ladies return to your home…"

He was cut off when Noriâreth wailed in protest. "No, Cuil! They'll kill us if they find out we were seen!" This time Legolas and Haldir did not suppress their shock.

"Nori, the unknown could be worse than death…"

"But we don't know that! Now's our chance to escape for good!"

"Nori…"

"No! I won't go back! I can't go back! I won't face another beating!"

Cuil looked torn. Haldir could tell she was the elder of the two from her cautious approach. She knew what lay behind her, and she was cautious of anything that she wasn't sure of. At last the older twin looked into the eyes of the Elves. "We forfeit our lives if we leave, and we may lose them if we go back. I ask your permission to follow your band."

"It would be easier to protect you from danger if you travel with us," Legolas offered.

"I'm afraid we could not travel at the same time, and we would slow you down. We are accomplished trackers and will be able to follow your trail."

"At least come to the camp and start out with us," Legolas tried again.

"We will come to the camp, but we will leave before sun-up." Cuil was just ambiguous enough in her answers that the Elves did not foresee that they had found their quarry. Their scouting trip had been unsuccessful, and they were on their return to Imladris.

The other scouts were surprised indeed that along with diner their leaders had brought guests. Soon the deer was dressed and being cooked. Both girls were given a share, but they barely managed to get the strange food down politely. The Elves took it as nervousness, but it was vastly different from their normal diet. It was in light of the fire that Legolas and Haldir realised how truly pale the twins were. Neither girl looked towards the fire though their kind were accustomed to torches. Soon the Elves fell into their dream state, which was the main reason the Iârsogagwaith had so much trouble capturing Elves. Even in sleep an Elf was on his guard. Because the group was outside of their borders, they still had a few of the members taking turns on the watch. As grey began to tinge the horizon, Cuiliâreth and Noriâreth left the camp. They found a place to hide until evening and took their own rest. Thus began the unusual journey to the realm of the Elves…

88888

Here is where I thank my lovely reviewer Arlira for her comments. Thank you! I was beginning to think no one had noticed my new story. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm putting up a couple as an apology for being away so long. ;)


	4. A New Life

88888

Ch. 4: A New Life

88888

Upon reaching the borders of the Deep Wood, the scouts set camp to wait for the two females. Early the following evening their guests caught up with them.

"Once we get into the woods, you will have to travel with us in order to get past the watches," Haldir explained when questioned about why they had waited for them. The other scouts remained curious about their guests since Haldir and Legolas were the only ones among them who spoke Sindarin.

Cuiliâreth looked nervous, but Noriâreth came up with an excuse. "Please understand, milord. We have been confined in dark homes all our lives, as you can see; and our eyes cannot take the harshness of the sunlight. You will have to blindfold us with dark cloth preferably black."

A ripple of pity ran through the Elves as Haldir translated what was needed. Many wondered how they could have been so mistreated. They could not even imagine not being able to look upon the forest on a perfect spring day! One of the soldiers produced black sashes that could be used to bind their eyes.

The next morning the Elves made their way carefully since they had to guide the two females through the forest. Cuil couldn't help but feel happy for their new turn of events. Somehow she couldn't imagine these creatures as cruel or abusive. The only thing they would have to worry about now would be their need to feed. They were still dark creatures no matter their sympathies.

Just outside of Imladris, Haldir stopped the party. It was still early morning, and he did not wish to lead the two girls through the city in blindfolds. Cuil and Nori continuously insisted he not go out of his way for them until they realised the futility of arguing with Haldir once his mind was made up.

Once dusk had settled and the girls were able to remove their blindfolds, they received their first introduction to civilisation. The Elves were simply astounded by all the things that amazed these strange females. Anything from architecture to gardens was cause for joy to them. Haldir and Legolas translated as the scouts began to turn into tour guides for their unusual guests. The twins stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the palace. Unbeknownst to them, provision for a place to stay was another reason that Haldir had waited outside the city. They would have adjoining rooms with a common sitting room for Haldir rightly guessed that the two girls had never been separated.

"I will leave you in the capable hands of Antamë. She will see to it that you have everything you need," Haldir informed them as he left them with the Elf-maid in their sitting room. The girls smiled their thanks. They were too overwhelmed for anything more. Haldir had also made sure that the elleth serving the girls knew some Sindarin.

"Right now," Antamë exclaimed as soon as Haldir had left them alone, "the first thing will be a bath, I'm sure." She handed each of the girls a robe and pointed them in the right direction. "Toss your clothing outside the door, and I will make sure it is washed. After you finish we'll see about measurements so you can have some suitable dresses." Antamë wasn't sure why these girls were both dressed like males, but she decided against asking.

Both girls protested that they didn't wish to be a bother to anyone, but Antamë proved as determined as Haldir in this regard. Neither of them had ever had a bath so wonderful! The water had been heated and perfumed. To them, a bath meant jumping into freezing cold streams clothes and all to accomplish two tasks at once.

"I could get used to this!" Nori called to her older sister. She heard a sound she could only assume was agreement in answer. Once they had finished their luxurious baths, the twins put the robes on and waited in Cuil's room. "Admit it! You're glad we ran away!"

"Alright, I admit it, and I know we should have done it sooner! I'm really hungry though. Their food is strange and doesn't satisfy," Cuil responded

"I agree. As soon as we get our clothes back, we need to hunt! It took too long to go through the woods. When Legolas told us it was called the Deep Woods, I didn't understand what he meant!"

"We need to locate the kitchens though. For some reason they like their meat dead as stone! They'll appreciate the carcasses."

Having agreed on a course of action, the girls began to discuss what they would do there among the Elves. A knock on the door revealed their clothes had been returned. Almost giddy with delight, the girls dressed and set off to explore. They found the kitchens easily enough.

"Hadn't we better wait a few hunts?" Nori questioned quietly. "They'll get suspicious if the meat starts appearing the night of our arrival."

Cuil agreed. Fortunately they didn't have to hunt a lot to get their needs satiated. Their father and brother were insatiable, but they only killed what they absolutely needed. The females of the Iârsogagwaith existed only to provide more males for the dark army. They didn't have to go far to find wildlife, for like Imladris and Lothlorien of old, the architecture seemed to grow out of the forest. Soon they came upon another deer. With the speed of a sudden storm, the two girls captured the animal with their bare hands. Their normal canine teeth grew into vicious fangs, which they used to bite into the animal's neck. Within minutes the deer fell limp at their feet, and the only evidence of its fate was the strange pattern of puncture wounds. The girls quickly wiped any trace of blood from their mouths and calmly returned to their rooms. Their hunger had been fed, and they were pacified.

88888

The next couple of weeks the girls were enveloped in a whirlwind of activity. Antamë, true to her word, was making sure they had plenty of dresses to choose from. Nori and Cuil had never worn such clothing! They were quite positive the dresses wouldn't last a day in a cave. But the dresses were so comfortable, and there were a great variety of them too! They had ones they could use in the evenings, some for special occasions, and some for riding. Both girls had been amazed by the horses and had pledged in secret to never harm one of the magnificent creatures.

"We're going to get spoiled rotten!" Nori had exclaimed with glee, and Cuil had agreed. Because their looks were the same, so were their wardrobes. They had also noticed that they had been placed in the darkest rooms in the palace. Considering how open most of the Elves preferred their homes, Cuil and Nori were grateful for this obvious consideration for their comfort.

"Ladies," Antamë entered with a knock. "You have been summoned before the council. I am to take you to the reception hall." Cuil and Nori looked at each other nervously. "No need to fear, my ladies. The council merely wishes to know a bit more about you.

They could not well refuse after all the kindness that had been shown them, but they feared the result their tale might have. It was with great hesitation that they were led into the council's reception room. Legolas sat in the centre with Haldir on his right and Gimli to his left. Elladan and Elrohir were seated on the other side of Haldir while Vëanerdil, Laureon, and Enyalimo sat on the other side of Gimli. Their seats were raised on a dais with Legolas' seat raised an additional step. Cuil and Nori were seated in front of them. Because both girls only spoke Sindarin, Haldir was acting as interpreter repeating both question and answer in Quenya since Legolas would be speaking to them in his native Sindarin. Elladan and Elrohir would be the only other members of the council that could understand what was said since Gimli had never learned the Sindarin tongue on his arrival in Valinor.

"First, ladies, I would ask that you introduce yourselves to the council," Legolas requested.

"My name is Cuiliâreth, and this is my younger sister, Noriâreth," Cuil replied indicating each person in turn. She usually spoke for the both of them, and Nori had agreed that she answer the questions.

Beginning with those on his left, Legolas introduced the council. "To my left we have Gimli the Dwarf, Vëanerdil, Laureon, and Enyalimo. On my right is Elladan and Elrohir, and of course you have already met Haldir and myself. Could you tell us more about where you are from? We did not realise any Elves remained that spoke Sindarin only."

"Our people are very secretive about where our caves are located. I cannot at this time tell you where they are."

"Who are your people? Are they the last remnants of the Green Elves?"

Cuil shook her head. "We no longer claim true kinship with the Elves for though we have Elvish immortality, our blood is mixed."

The Elves glanced between each other. Both girls had shaped ears and could easily pass for Elves. Typically Elves of mixed blood quickly lost their pointed ears and could be easily distinguished, as the Númenorians had shown. The only exception known in that case had been Elrond Half-Elven, but he had chosen the life of the Eldar. "Your people are new to us, Cuiliâreth. How is it that they have remained so hidden?"

"Again I dare not explain too much of our peoples' secrets. Our people were born after the reshaping of Arda. They are a very young people, and we have taken to dwelling in caves. Born into the night, we cannot stand the daylight for we would die."

"This is why your former apparel covered so much of you, and you requested blindfolds?"

"Yes," Cuil answered.

"Can you explain to the council why you wished to leave your home and your people?"

"Our people are extremely harsh and cruel. Even our father, ruler of our people, must be cruel if he wishes to remain king or even to live." Cuil nodded to her sister, and Nori pulled her sleeve up to reveal a vicious bruise that encircled her upper arm just above the elbow. Even after a few weeks to heal, the bruised skin was just beginning to heal. It was a sign of repetitive bruising. "Iârdhuin, our father, and Dûriâron, our half-brother, gave this to Nori as punishment. This mark was given the night before we left and has had time to heal since our journey from the Dark Forest."

The Elves and even the Dwarf were shocked that a father could be so cruel to his own child! Legolas knew from reports by the females who served and measured them for clothing that these horrifying bruises covered their entire bodies. It was a wonder they had no broken limbs! Legolas nodded to Nori, who promptly lowered her sleeve again. "Do you have a name for your people?"

Cuil and Nori glanced at each other nervously for they had dreaded this kind of question. Nori clasped her hands together in her lap and lowered her head, and Cuil could not meet the eyes of the council as she answered. "Remember, my lords, that we are of our people but not like them in temperament. Their cruelty we left behind us." Legolas' curiosity was peaked as to what reason they thought they had for reminding them. Cuil glanced up at Legolas and then Haldir as she answered the question. "Noriâreth and I are of the Iârsogagwaith."

Legolas and Haldir simply stared at Cuil. They could not have been more stunned if she had suddenly stood and kicked them in the gut. Gimli jabbed Legolas' side. "Well, laddie… Might as well tell us why you sit there with your mouth catching flies."

"Their people are the Sercëyulmëlië," Legolas translated slowly. The four members of the council who did not speak Sindarin suddenly understood the reactions of the four who could! Cuil told them her people were the Blood Drinkers (Lit: Blood Drink People).

"What kind of people would call themselves blood drinkers?" Laureon wondered with horror.

"My lords," Haldir broke through having regained his composure. "We have already established that these two ladies fled a vicious and cruel people. Remember that they have not displayed such temperament and did in fact flee!"

Cuil smiled glad that at least one person was on their side.

"Haldir speaks the truth," Legolas agreed. "They have shown no aggression, and it is apparent from the bruises they have no reason to love the ways they fled from."

Most of the Elves nodded in agreement with Haldir and Legolas. Considering the two girls for a moment, Gimli eventually nodded as well. Elladan remained the only Elf who had not said a word. The girls fidgeted under his unwavering stare. "I do not know either of them well enough to make any judgement in this manner," he commented. "The only ones present who have spent any amount of time with these two ladies are Haldir and Legolas, and while I respect you insight my lords," he nodded to both Elves," I do not feel I should base my own judgement on that."

"We also respect your opinion, Lord Elladan; and we hope you will have the opportunity to put your questions to rest. By majority agreement, Cuiliâreth and Noriâreth may stay," Legolas announced.

Cuil and Nori smiled brightly thanking the council for their understanding. Legolas dismissed them, and the girls walked arm in arm back to their rooms.

88888

So how am I doing? Please please please let me know! Go ahead... click on the little review button!


	5. Training and Discoveries

88888

Ch. 5: Training and Discoveries

88888

Cuil and Nori wandered about absently. They had been in Imladris for three months now, and the twins were starting to need occupation for their time. They wandered closer to an unexplored edge of town to see what they could find. They had hunted only as they needed to, and they fully dressed the deer before leaving the meat in the kitchens. They made doubly certain that the kills could not be traced back to them as well. Cuil and Nori had discovered that certain foods could help lengthen the amount of time in between having to feed. Heavy red wines were good as were red meats for the look and taste, but there were many other things they could feed on that would stave off their need for blood such as oat and wheat and some seafood, shellfish in particular. They also found that cooked heart, liver, and kidney did not lose the nutrient they required so much as the cooked meat did.

However, on this night the girls had recently fed and simply explored. They came upon an open field, and curiously they began to see what it was for. Presently it became obvious. At the far southern end furthest from the city were several archery targets. The north had a few posts set up that had seen a lot of wear. The west was an obstacle course, and the eastern section was simply open terrain. Nori was drawn towards the archery range. She had witnessed archery only on the hunt that had brought them here. The Iârsogagwaith depended mostly on stealth and brute force to catch their prey since they did not intend for it to die until drained, and the females were certainly never taught to wield weapons.

"What do you think, Cuil?"

"I think you would make a good archer, Nori. Personally I like the swords I've seen some of them carry better."

"You always did prefer to face your opponent."

With a gleam in her eyes, Cuil took an exaggerated pose with an imaginary sword. Not to be outdone, Nori took on an archer's pose with a flourish. Glancing at each other they dissolved in a fit of giggles before trying again. They were surprised when each of them felt a pair of hands envelop their own correcting their positions.

"You know, this would be much easier with practice weapons," a deep voice behind Cuil commented. Haldir fought the huskiness that crept into his voice. Cuil fit perfectly into his arms, and he had been unprepared for how good she felt against him. At a glance he could tell Legolas had a similar discovery with Nori.

The twins were confused and frightened by the feelings that being so close to these caring males gave them. They were accustomed to fear and anger, but these feelings were completely foreign. Haldir released Cuil and headed for a locked shed. He returned with their equipment and practice weapons for the girls.

Because both Elves spent a considerable amount of time training others, their training equipment was almost as elaborately decorated as their real weapons. Haldir's practice sword was made of an extremely durable wood with gold filigree laid into the handle and etched into letters on the blade. Legolas' practice bow was his old bow from Mirkwood with its matching quiver and arrows. He used his Galadhrim bow exclusively for battle, yet his Mirkwood bow had been fashioned for a prince. It was the highest honour in the new Arda for an archer if they were good enough for Haldir to fashion a Galadhrim bow for them. But it was not quite the same. Legolas and Haldir's Galadhrim bows were made from the legendary Mellyrn of the old world, and nothing could compare.

While trainee weapons were lighter and easier than the real weapons, Haldir and Legolas worked with weapons made to mimic the weight of their actual blades with the intent that they would give the warriors a necessary workout. Haldir handed the training weapon to Cuil brushing her hand accidentally.

Cuil's eyes flew to his but quickly looked away again. His touch had felt good, yet his very presence caused her canines to change to fangs! It frightened her because her fangs were only supposed to grow when she was about to feed. Nori was under similar conflicts. Both girls knew they had fed recently and couldn't possibly be hungry yet. They pushed the unfamiliar feelings away when the Elves began to give them basics on their chosen weapons.

Both Elves were happy to find the girls had a natural affinity to learning and were apt pupils. Before long Haldir and Cuil were having slow-motion battles although Cuil had the distinct impression that Haldir could end the battle at any time. Nori was just as certain that Legolas was missing on purpose to make her feel better, but neither girl planned to complain any time soon. As the sky grew lighter, the girls had to give up training for the night. Simultaneously the two Elves captured their student's hands kissing each in turn. Both girls shivered and said a hurried goodbye before heading back to the safety of their rooms.

"This is a path worth pursuing, mellon-nín," Legolas decided putting his thoughts to words.

Haldir nodded his agreement. "But we must tread carefully, Legolas. These two young ones are still very innocent, I gather. Very few she-Elves grown to maturity would have missed the signals we were both sending."

"I do not sense that they were missed, Haldir. Rather they were confused by them, so I deem you correct in your judgement of their innocence."

Soon both Elves were forced to retire to get slight rest before their days began. There was a slight drawback to courting starlight females since their duties occurred mostly in the daytime. Both Elves soon took to resting their minds whenever possible during the day so they could spend time with Cuil and Nori in the evening.

Cuil and Nori's reaction to the two Elves was intense! As soon as they reached the safety of their shared sitting room, the girls hugged each other both shaking with relief.

"Cuil, what is this? I feel like his lips were fire upon my skin! My fangs extended, but I would never want to harm Legolas!"

Cuil was working hard to steady her own breathing, but gradually as they calmed, Cuil held her sister at arm's length. "I think it's because we were never broken in, Nori."

"Broken in? Father never explained that to me. You were always more cautious so he told you things he never told me."

"I hated the thought of it! Father said that the night before our wedding we would be locked in a room with a male human. Both of us would be stripped, and the male would be rendered incapable of passing on his seed though left with essentials for this ceremony. The human would also be blindfolded, and our job was to seduce him forcefully if need be. Father said that the reason for this ceremony was that our first mating would be closely linked with our desire to feed. Through this ceremony we could freely drain the human male of his life instead of seriously harming the husbands we were given to."

Nori looked about ready to be sick, but she knew she had to know this. "What does that have to do with what happened tonight?"

"With them so close, we could feel them… I think they awoke the instincts for our first mating."

"You mean if we let them get closer, we could end up killing them?"

"If they try to mate with us, yes, we will."

Anguish filled Nori's features. "And I thought there could be nothing worse than father's beatings! Cuil, I'm so sorry!"

"It is not your doing, Nori. Neither of us ever wished to drain a human or elf of their life. Dumb creatures is one thing; but Elves, Humans, and Dwarves are quite another."

"I would include the Merahini."

"You're right, Nori, but then we don't drain normal horses either. Really we have only ever fed off animals that were plentiful."

"Can we never marry then?"

"The only way we could is if we had a plentiful supply of blood on hand for our wedding night. Do you have any idea how much blood we'd have the need for?" Nori shook her head. "A grown man has about 5.6 litters of blood in him, and we'd have to drink 2 litters to kill him. Can you imagine having that much blood on hand on your wedding night, Nori?"

Nori blushed in embarrassment, which turned her features a pale blue due to the slight traces of Urukhai blood in them. "If they keep pursuing us, we'll have to tell them our people really do drink blood."

"Or we simply deter their advances."

"But I want to learn archery!

"No more than I wish to continue with the sword, Nori; but we will have to do what we must."


	6. Denied

88888

Ch. 6: Denied

88888

For the next few months the girls worked hard to become the best at their chosen weapons. They had no aspirations to surpass their teachers, who had ages of experience beyond them not to mention actual battle experience; but they wished to pass all others. Legolas and Haldir admired their dedication though they were slightly frustrated in the seeming ignorance the girls had of their growing feelings. Still training them did have its benefits in that they each learned more of their trainee's personality. Legolas found Nori very carefree and ready to laugh. Haldir on the other hand found that Cuil's wit was buried beneath caution and needed coaxed out.

Once Nori's aim was sure, Legolas began to develop her technique. He would test her quickness and her agility by having her shoot various targets at odd angles. He also tested her by having her pinpoint different places on the targets other than the centre so that she could learn to pick her spot rather than just learning to aim for the same place.

Cuil had progressed from a wooden training sword to a durable steel one, and her training with Haldir had turned into somewhat of an elaborate dance involving dangerous weapons. Both felt the strain of their bodies passing close to each other only to dance away, and now their bouts lasted longer as Cuil's skill grew. Haldir was amazed that Cuil never seemed to tire. Inevitably she would make a mistake, but it was never from exhaustion. She was always ready to go again. They ended their training sessions only because of approaching daylight.

Almost a year after their arrival in Imladris, Haldir and Legolas became certain the twins could probably outlast them if they did not have to flee the sun. When Nori and Cuil mastered the bow and sword, Haldir and Legolas turned toward other defences. Both were willing to learn how to use a pair of slim Elvish daggers, and they would learn hand-to-hand combat at the same time. The two Elves would soon regret this decision for it meant there would be a much closer contact between them.

88888

Nori and Legolas were paired not too far from Cuil and Haldir as their battles began. The Elves always allowed the girls to strike first.

"Bend your knees a bit more, Nori. It helps your balance," Legolas reminded.

Cuil had a bit of an edge on her sister for fighting stance for daggers wasn't overly different from the fighting stance with a sword. Cuil also already had a good idea of how to hold the daggers. As a result, Nori and Legolas finished their battle long before Cuil and Haldir. Nori requested a moment to observe her sister, and Legolas agreed. Nori didn't realise when Legolas' fingers entwined with hers too intent was she on the battle.

Haldir and Cuil battled for hours until Cuil attempted to spin close enough to get a side strike. Her hip brushed Haldir's, but Haldir had decided to end the fight. He met her daggers with his own and flipped her feet out from under her causing her to let go of her daggers in surprise. Once disarmed Haldir allowed the weight of his own body to pin her to the ground while his daggers were crossed like scissors over her neck. She could not move until he did.

Cuil was surprised, but she didn't move an inch. They had been using real daggers this time, and the lethal edges were a hair's breadth from her neck. She had to admire his control since there wasn't the slightest scratch on her skin. But these thoughts were secondary as she realised his position on top of her. She dared not admit to herself how good it felt, but her body betrayed her with a small shiver.

Haldir brought one dagger to rest beneath her chin gently forcing her to look into his eyes. "I believe I won, my lady."

"As if either of us doubted?" Cuil asked arching one brow. "I always lose to you, Haldir." She did not realise his intention, or she would have struggled free. Before she knew what was happening, Haldir leaned down to place a kiss on her full lips. Apart from her eyes, they were the only colour on her pale features. Cuil's mind screamed at her to tell him to get off, but her heart would not allow it. Instead her hand crept around behind his neck as she returned his kiss. It surprised Haldir pleasantly since he had thought she had not sensed much less returned his love.

Both abruptly broke the kiss when Legolas cleared his throat. Haldir looked up a bit sheepishly and helped a blushing Cuil to her feet. Legolas and Haldir were both accustomed to the unique flush that came to the girls' faces by now, and Legolas had a knowing smile on his face. "Not that I am displeased you two finally figured out your feelings for each other, but much longer and you two would have required more privacy than the training field allows."

Cuil's blush deepened. "He wouldn't have gotten that far," she muttered.

Haldir and Legolas both arched an eyebrow. It had been just as obvious to the witnesses as the recipient that Cuil had returned Haldir's gesture. "Well, if you two will excuse us," Legolas broke in tugging gently on Nori's hand. The two of them wandered off leaving Cuil without an excuse before Haldir.

88888

Nori wasn't sure what to do. She didn't mind walking with Legolas, but she wasn't sure of his intentions either. Legolas had led them to a secluded forest path, and Nori was slightly nervous. She heard Legolas sigh and turn toward her.

"Nori, you are a beautiful elleth both inside and out. May I request a kiss?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Legolas, which is why I cannot agree."

"You will not hurt me, Nori."

"You don't understand…"

"Then I pray you explain it to me for I wish to understand the distance you put between us."

"I cannot, Legolas. You must not ask me to do so. No one can be expected to understand the ways of our people! Especially not those who live in all this peace and beauty."

"Do you think I have never known pain and grief, Nori? Whatever pain you fear you might inflict on me, Nori, cannot be worse than the anguish I suffer from not being close to you. My heart chose you from the day I first glimpsed you from the trees of the forest."

Tears came to Nori's eyes. "Even if I granted you a kiss, Legolas, it could never be more than that. I can never marry if I wish my husband to live!"

"You have been in Imladris for over a year now, Nori. You cannot be worried about retribution from your people."

He was so close to her now wiping away her tears that she could feel his warmth. Her body longed for the closeness he offered, but her mind rebelled. "Please, Legolas… I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't hurt me unless you refuse what we both feel, Nori… melleth-nín…" (my love)

She trembled against him like a pale leaf in a furious gale. He had just called her his love! It couldn't be! He was everything she wanted, but he was everything she couldn't have! She felt his arms around her waist now. "No, Legolas," she pleaded.

"Trust me," he replied inches away from her face. Leaning closer until his lips very nearly brushed hers he whispered, "Trust us!" Slowly he let his mouth cover hers. The kiss started out gentle, but it soon grew demanding as Legolas' frustration began to show. Nori still trembled in his arms, and he knew she was fighting herself.

88888

Cuil was faring no better against a persistent Haldir. "Haldir, please stop!" Cuil pleaded.

Equally as frustrated as Legolas, Haldir had backed her against a tree placing one hand on the tree behind her pinning her with his body. "How you do this to me is a mystery, Cuil. I have never before let any elleth close, and yet I know that I cannot be complete without you." He leaned in to continue the kiss that had been interrupted.

While Cuil knew she enjoyed the bruising kiss, she did not want to take his life. Summoning her strength, she shoved Haldir away from her. To say Haldir was stunned would be taking it far too lightly! He was by no means a skinny Elf! He knew both girls had impressive endurance, but to push away a male certainly twice her size with enough force that he stumbled to the ground was shocking! "Cuil…"

"No, Haldir! Why can't you accept my answer?"

"Because I can tell you care for me as well!" he challenged back.

Cuil's eyes grew wistful. "I wish I could say yes to you, Haldir… But you must understand that I have good reasons for saying no. You do not know my people, Haldir. The lords forbid that they should ever find me married to you. Seek an elleth of your own people, Haldir, one who can bear your children and bring you happiness."

"I want that to be you, Cuil. Once an Elf's heart is given, we do not take it back."

"You hope in vain, Haldir, for I can never marry. Do not seek what you cannot have…" She looked behind him with her eyes widening. "I must go!"

Haldir noticed then how light it had become. "I will at least walk you home," he decided. The walk back to the palace seemed much longer this night for Cuil was silent as the grave. When they reached Cuil's room, Haldir caught her hand. "Please at least consider it. Your people will not find you here."

"I wish I could, Haldir, but my people are not my only reason."

"Will you not tell me? Surely I have earned respect enough with you to gain a reason."

"If it was a reason I felt I could share, I would have done so…" Without further word, Cuil slipped away from him and entered her room. She heard crying from Nori's room and quickly investigated. "Nori, what happened?"

"He kissed me! He kissed me, Cuil, and I almost bit him!"

Cuil wrapped her arms protectively around her sister. "Does he know?"

"No, he didn't realise… he was… he was kissing my neck… Cuil, it felt so good!"

"I know, sister, I know…"


End file.
